


Just Return To Me

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Flight or Fight or Stay [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is true." Mary Margaret said knowing deep within her soul that it was the truth. She held onto that. She wasn't going too allow this unknown truth to fade from her. She couldn't. If she did for one breath then Emma would be lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude: It's Not True

"I'm not in the book." Emma looked defensively into Mary Margaret eyes. "I'm not in the book." She firmly repeated.

"You are lying." Mary Margaret softly smiled. "You are afraid that Henry's theory is right. You are afraid that whomever he told you are in the book is true." She reached out, and gently put her right hand on her shaking younger roommate's right left hand.

"It's not true." Emma whispered. The picture of Prince Charming kissing baby Emma on the forehead; with tears rolling down his cheeks was imprinted on her brain. No matter how much she tried to throw it away; bury it; burn it; the image simply wouldn't go away. Next to the image was Snow White holding Emma with such love in her eyes. "It's not true."

"It is true." Mary Margaret said knowing deep within her soul that it was the truth. She held onto that. She wasn't going too allow this unknown truth to fade from her. She couldn't. If she did for one breath then Emma would be lost.

"Fairy Tales aren't true." Emma huskily said as she moved her hand underneath from Mary Margaret's warm and protective one. "They are there so children can dream a better life than the one they are currently living. They are there so children can learn to be brave to slay dragons when bullies are hurting them." She frowned, "I gave up the dream a long time go. I knew that my parents wouldn't magically suddenly be there for me."

"How old were you?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma looked her friend steadily in the eyes; "Two."

"Oh Emma." Mary Margaret chocked out as tears spilled over her eyes.

Emma shrugged, "No loss." She got to her feet. "I live in the real world after all. I learn how to survive on my own. Hell I'm twenty-eight years old and still healthy." She pursed her lips. "I need to get out."

Mary Margaret made to stand up. "No!" Emma harshly said. "I need to be with out you." Mary Margaret's heart broke.

"Just come home." Mary Margaret whispered.

Emma paused. "I don't have a home."

"Yes you do." Mary Margaret answered with such love in her eyes.

Emma ducked her head. She gave a nod; then turned and rushed from the room.

After hearing the front door close; "Just come home my darling." Mary Margaret whispered as tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

END PRELUDE


	2. The Trouble With Breathing

"If you were there for my first word ….. what would it be?"

She looked her daughter straight in the eyes and said, "Grumpy."

Green eyes blinked. "W-what? Why would that be my first word."

"Because darling; Grumpy would simply adore that you said his name first." She smiled as she traced her daughter's chin. "As would I."

– a missing scene that should have taken place between Snow, and Emma in the Enchanted forest.

MARY MARGARET'S APARTMENT

There was a knock on her door, and Mary Margaret's head snapped up, a wide smile spread insistently on her lips. Emma! She forgot her key earlier. She's home. She stood to her feet, and rushed over to the door, and opened it with a glad cry. Her face feel at who was actually standing there.

Ruby's eye brows drew close together, and she felt her smile droop. "Uh hello." She had a feeling that Mary Margaret wasn't happy to see her. She better make a lame ass excuses and beat the hell out of there. "I actually forgot why I came to see you." She turned towards the stairs.

"Liar." Mary Margaret's soft, but harsh voice stopped her dead in her tracks. Ruby ever slowly turned to face the slightly older woman head on. "You know something, Mary Margaret, I don't know whom or what you are upset about. I don't want to get in the way of it when hopefully I'm not the one in trouble with you."

Mary Margaret sighed and leaned against the door. "I'm sorry Ruby. I'm just having an off day is all."

"Liar." Ruby replied in the same tone of voice Mary Margaret had used on her when she called her lie out. Ruby leaned against the door so her shoulder could touch Mary Margaret's. "I know we aren't close friends Mary, I wish it would be different. I know our ages had made an issue in the past. But; we are all grown now; so age shouldn't matter now." Her right eye brow rose up; "I know our views on our lifestyle is so opposites." She slightly shrug her shoulder, "But hey that is why life is worth living after all – experiencing things you never would have thought you would experience."

"Ruby …." Mary Margaret began.

"Hear me out please." Ruby begged with her hazy eyes. "I would really like to get to know you better. I feel that we have a connection between us. A deep one. I can't understand it. I don't know if it was in a past life or lives that we were …." Ruby bit her bottom lip, "All I know is I miss the closeness that we once shared – and I want it back."

Images flashed through Mary Margaret's mind in a dizzying fashion. It was too hard to grasp one image to bring it into a clear light. All she knew was that this young woman in front of her was someone important to her. She felt her soul cry out for that one huge missing piece. It felt the same way when she first set eyes on Emma. She took a ragged deep breath. Then another. Until she felt like she couldn't take that other breath that would make sure that she remained alive. She felt arms wrap themselves tightly around her back, and her arms are flying up in panic, only to feel them wrap around a calm steady body. She closed her eyes as she rested her head against smooth skin – skin that smelt faintly of pomegranate.

"Just breathe, Mar; just breathe. Just take easy and calming breathes." Ruby's soft voice whispered repeatedly into her ear. Her hand was stroking her hair, and her neck. Mary Margaret slowly felt her body relax; and felt the tightness in her chest loosing until she managed to breathe much easier. Much calmer. She moved her head so she could nuzzle into the essence that was overwhelming all of her senses.

Ruby eyes fluttered closed as she felt tiny nips, and licks on her neck. It felt like coming home to a home she never knew was waiting for her until a few weeks ago. "I have missed you." She whispered.

"And I you." Mary Margaret breathed against Ruby's neck.

HENRY'S CASTLE

"Hey Emma." Henry said with a soft smile as he placed a gentle hand on his birth mother's right steps knee. He had found her sitting on the edge of his castle an hour ago. She had been deeply lost in her conflicting thoughts – and he knew not to startle her. If he did then it would set her emotional back farther than ever before. Perhaps even he couldn't reach her – so he waited until she showed signs of returning to the world. His patience was well worth it as her green eyes blinked confusing down at him.

"Henry?" Her voice sounded like it hadn't been used in years. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?" She frowned because even though she isn't raising him; she fully knew he should be in school.

"It's Sunday." Henry answered.

"Sunday?" Emma asked blinking at him.

"Yep. All day." He wise cracked. He was rewarded when her lips lifted in a half smile. "Ready for more of operation Cobra?" He winked.

"Not today kid." Emma murmured.

"Emma, we can't pause on any steps." Henry sternly said. "The curse has to be broken this year. Rumpelstiltskin said the curse will be broken on your twenty-eight year of life. Not your twenty-ninth year."

"I said not today Henry." Emma scolded down at her son. "Can't you just let it go for once?"

Tears sparkled in his green eyes, "No I can't." Shaking his head, "You don't understand Emma. If you don't break the curse then we'll lose our family – all of them forever. Sad thing will be that none of them will know it. They will be trapped here forever – because even if you live to be a hundred – they won't age past the age that they are trapped in."

Emma felt her heart skip a few beats before she felt it start up again. She reached out for her son, "I'm sorry Henry. I didn't mean to take out my rotten mood out on you." She pulled him closer to her; "I'm just not in the greats of all moods right now." How could she explain how her emotions were pretty much beyond the point on where she could attempt to control them once more – without deeply scarring him. How was it that her ten year old son could be so better adjusted human being then she was? As his birth mother wasn't she apposed to be the one in his place and he in hers? Well she never wanted her son to bear her burdens in life – she just wanted him to be a typical normal happy ten year old boy. But he wasn't. He was a very lonely boy whom made up very creative imagination to cope with the way his life was.

Emma wish she could do that herself. If only she had a childlike imagination like her son – then she would have been able to survive her childhood better then she had – or ever would. She fully knew that she was more child than adult. That perhaps she would never ever be able to heal her inner child so she could be a healthy adult. She was too beaten and scared to even begin to heal herself. As Archie kept trying to advice her. In the talks that she has had with him concerning Henry – he always managed to bring herself into it. Therapists.

Things were better now that she was living with Mary Margaret. The loneliness seemed to have abated somewhat. It was still there. Strong as ever. But whenever the schoolteacher was within her presences she felt less alone. Now she could be in a separate area of the apartment then the brunette – and not physically be able to see the other woman; and she still felt less lonely. Emma should move out. Move back to living in her car. It would be safer that way. A hell less complicated. She could drive into the woods and sleep. Then come back to town and keep an eye on Henry. Make sure that Regina truly was the right person to raise her son. But; every time Emma went to grab her bag to pack up – she paused as the thought of how lonely it would be without having Mary Margaret around. So she remained. Just to feel less lonely.

Henry looked up into his birth mother's green eyes. He fully knew that she didn't believe him about the curse. She had the super power of knowing when someone was lying – but he also had that power. He knew that his grandmother Snow White a.k.a. Ms. Blanchard also had this power. It run in the family – although he knew his grandfather James a.k.a. Charming a.k.a. David Nolan didn't have this power. But no offense to his grandfather and all – Henry was pleased that only his mother, and grandmother, and he shared this power. It was their special bond.

He knew Emma wasn't ready to believe that her parents truly very much loved, and wanted her. She was too messed up to allow that home truth in. He wished that the Evil Queen's curse didn't destroy his mother before she was even old enough to not lose that truth that she would be reunited with her parents once more. He smiled grimly the Evil Queen was going down for the final time for this.

But should Regina Mills also go down for what the Evil Queen has done? Even through The Evil Queen was Regina Mills. But; there was something about Regina that was worth saving. In the deepest reaches of his heart he knew this. Regina was a lost soul crying out to be saved by the Savior just like the rest of them. That was why he didn't demand to be taken out of Regina's custody now that he brought his birth mom to Storybrooke. He would have found a way to win in courts – he may be ten; but he knew that he could leave Regina anytime he wanted. After all Regina didn't want him in any harm – it was the Evil Queen that was holding him hostage. It was the Evil Queen that was holding everyone hostage.

The savior had to save them all. Emma had to find the belief within herself so she could face the Evil Queen once and for all rid the world of her. After all good always wins over evil. He just had to get Emma to see that. His grandmother will help him. She all ready was.

Henry moved away from his mother. "Emma," oh how he wish he could call her mom all ready. But she wasn't emotionally ready for that basic and true tag yet. He wondered if she ever would be? Would she be ready for the tag of daughter? He was only ten – but he could tell how truly damaged his mother truly was. He prayed that with the breaking of the curse would heal his mother's soul along with it. "Let's go to Granny's and get coco with cinnamon. Oh better yet;" his eyes lite up; "Lets go to Mary Margaret's and have coco with her. She makes the best kind any ways."

"That's Ms. Blanchard to you." Emma quickly spouted out. "She may be my roommate and best friend, only friend." She said under her breath, "But she's still your teacher young man."

"She's not your only friend." Henry put a gentle hand on his birth mother's right arm. "I'm your son and all; but I'm your friend."

Emma looked into her son's eyes; "Yeah kid you are my friend." She smiled softly. "You and Mary Margaret are the only friends I need in my life." She couldn't believe she just admitted that to a ten year old kid. Her son never less. But; ever since Henry blew back into her life six weeks ago it felt very natural to unburned herself onto his young; yet very strong shoulders. "How are you much stronger at ten then I'm at twenty-eight? How are you so much stronger then I ever will be in my entire life?" She couldn't stop herself from running her fingers down his right cheek. "How did I manage to create such a being as you?" She whispered.

ENCHANTED FOREST

THE CABIN

Sinking weary onto the bed; Snow groaned as her eyes closed on there own accord. She couldn't force them open for the world. Even if her Step mother would come charging in; Snow would be trapped with her own eyes closed. Her step mother would finally have her heart; just as she had wanted since Snow was ten years of age. "I'm so damned tired."

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Red's voice seemed to echo around Snow's tired brain.

"How? When? Hmm …." Snow hummed in appreciation as she felt her boots being taken from her tired and worn out limbs. She moaned as she felt hands on her swollen feet. She allowed her newest, and honestly first friend's ministration work their magic on her legs.

"You are growing stronger every day Snow." Red's soft voice said as she massaged her dearest friends feet, legs, and thighs. She knew how truly worn out the slightly older woman truly was. She was after all a Princess; and not used to being in the woods with no royal court to tend to her every whim.

Snow felt hands on the back of dress and she felt the buttons being undone. She hummed her appreciation as the wet garment was soon removed from her skin. Her eyes drifted open as she watched as Red walked to the fireplace and laid the dress out to dry. She watched as Red removed her own dress; and lying it next to her own. "I'm cold." Her teeth rattled against each other.

Red moved back over to the bed and climbed onto it. She managed to pull the half of the blanket that Snow wasn't lying on over closer to the Princess. She rested next to her best friend and wrapped them into the blanket. "This blanket will help keep the body heat inside – that way we won't freeze during the night. I'll keep the fire going during the night. You just sleep Snow." She rest her head against Snow's shoulder and neck. "Once day light comes I'll take a nap. That way you can gather your bearings better in the day light – and no one can sneak up on you."

Snow reached up and gathered Red's arms and wrapped them around her waist, and over her stomach. "I want you to sleep also Red, I know you must be just as tired as me." She tired to keep her bleary forces on the hazel eyes of the younger brunette whom was close to her face.

"I grew up in the woods Snow; in times of danger Granny had taught me to help keep watch." Red replied as she gently started to massage Snow's stomach muscles. "I will teach you tomorrow when you aren't so tired." She looked into Snow's glazed forest green eyes. "I order you to sleep well now Princess Snow White. I want you to remain the fairest of them all after all."

"I don't want to be the fairest of them all." Snow murmured as her eyes once more closed. "I just want to be like everyone else." She sighed as she felt her breath come gently out of her. "I just want to be Snow. Just simply Snow." She drifted off into sleep.

"You are just simply Snow." Red whispered. She lowered her lips to touch the sleeping Princess's still slightly cold cheek. "You are my Snow." She lifted her head so she could just simply watch her friend sleep. She would keep the other woman safe. To her dying day she would keep this most amazing woman in her arms safe from all harm.

\-----

Snow turned as she began to wake up. Wrapping her arms around the warm body against her own. "It's time you went to sleep now." She said as her eyes opened and met the very sleepy hazy eyes of the woman whom she was currently holding. "It's my turn to make sure you are safe."

"Not yet." Red murmured. "You need to get dressed, and I need to teach you how to …." She blinked as she fought to keep her eyes open.

Snow's hand rose from underneath the blanket. "You can teach me after you get your much needed rest. I'll be all right here in bed with you. My ears are open for anything sudden noise outside." Her hand gently stoked the warm face so close to her own. "Just close your eyes."

Red couldn't fight it any longer. Snow's hand on her face stroking it so gentle eased her will to just simply obey Snow's soft command. She just laid her head on Snow's shoulder, nuzzling into the other woman's neck as she shifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"Never leave me." Snow whispered as she gently stroked the sleeping woman's face.

\------

"I'm going to teach you how to make your own clothes." Red said as she gathered Snow's white dress from the floor. Her own dress she left. She gathered the thin sheet around her body as she turned back to the bed; where Snow was sitting with the blanket wrapped around her thin body. "This dress needs a good washing." Frowning; "But I can't break the ice yet. Sides I don't want you wrapped in that blanket until the dress dries once more." Turning her face to the fireplace. "I don't think I can find enough dry wood to dry your freezing dress once more."

"It's quite all right Red." Snow gently said. "I knew that I would have to come up with something else to wear at some point." Shrugging; "After all I didn't know the Queen was going to kill me when I started off to the summer palace." She frowned; "It wasn't until the huntsmen actually looked at me after I questioned him about his way of wearing the armor that I knew." She began to shake all over.

Red rushed to the bed and wrapped her arms tightly around her hyperventilate friend. The dress lay forgotten on the foot of the bed. "Oh Snow." She pulled Snow tightly against her sheet covered chest. Her right hand rose to stroke the back of the green eyed brunette's head. "Just breathe. Take easy and calming breathes."

Snow's eyes were wide open as she looked over the shoulder of younger brunette. She couldn't breathe. Why couldn't she breathe. She couldn't live if she didn't breathe. Was this how the Queen planned on killing her. Forget about cutting out her heart; no the Queen wanted Snow to suffer before she drew her dying breathe.

Snow wasn't going to go down without a fight. She twisted and turned trying to get out of the Queen's death gripe. But; the Queen just held on that much tighter. "N-n-no!" She cried out as she felt herself fall backwards onto her back. "I d-d-don't w-w-wan-t to d-d-ie." She brokenly pleaded. Tears were steaming down her cheeks.

"You aren't going to die." Red's tears mingled with Snow's as she rested her forehead against the fighting Princess's underneath her. "I promise you. You aren't going to die." She felt bad for holding Snow down firmly against the bed. But she couldn't let the freaking out woman go – she could run out of the cabin in her fear. She would be frozen solid without clothes the moment she felt the ice cold of the storm against her skin.

Snow felt her strength leave her body, and she simply laid looking up into the Queen's gleefully evil face. "You have won." She whimpered. "I can't fight any longer." She felt a cold hand inside her chest wrapping around her heart. She felt a squeeze like she never felt before. So this was how she was going to exist the world – the Queen's hand in her chest squeezing her heart into a million pieces.

"Snow!" Snow's eyes focused until the frighten hazy eyes of Red met her own. "R-r-red?" She whispered brokenly.

"Yes." Red whispered as she gently stroke Snow's warm cheek. She was breathing a little rapidly due to the fact that she had to fight the woman beneath her for so long. She was relieved to see that Snow had returned to her. "I'm never going to allow the Queen to touch you. You have my dying promise on that."

"You were going to go with your mother's pack." Snow whispered.

"You are my family." Red firmly replied. "You are my true pack." She lifted her head from Snow's forehead. Staring straight into the starting forest emerald green eyes underneath her; "No one is going to hurt you ever again." She vowed.

Snow's hands rose from where they had been in between their bodies, and she cupped Red's thin face in between her cheeks. "No one has ever promised me that." She whispered. She closed her eyes as she feel into a exhausted dreamless sleep.

"Never leave me." Red whispered as she rested her head against Snow's on the pillow. Her eyes closed and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. She knew enough to keep her senses alert for any danger. Although there was a raging storm outside didn't mean that danger couldn't come crashing through the door. Her arms tighten around Snow's thin waist as she protected the Princess.

END CHAPTER ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay; I hate the fact that they waited till the middle of season one to actually get the closeness of Mary Margaret and Ruby into play – even though they showed Snow and Red extremely close to one another in the flashback of the Enchanted Forest – even before we got the first part of the full back story of Snow and Red's friendship in 'Red Handed'; also was so pleased they followed it up with 'Child of the Moon' in second season – also the added bonus of meeting Red's mother – and seeing how Red actually truly chose Snow over her mother and the wolf pack.
> 
> So the time line of this story I have placed at the very beginning of season one – Emma had been in Storybrooke for six weeks – just moved into Mary Margaret's. They had the bedroom scene where Mary Margaret asked whom Henry thought Emma was in the book – and Emma lying about not being in the book. I just really wanted Mary Margaret to actually have another close female friend besides Emma as she slowly begins to get 'Snow' back.
> 
> I love "Charming" I do. But him as David Nolan ugh. I hate that Charming is all confused and, not sure of himself or his true love for Mary Margaret in the real world. So it's easy to kind of bash 'David' in the real world in this story. (Sorry for those whom feelings are going to be hurt) – but fear not I will not bash Charming in Fairy Tale Land.
> 
> This is a mother/daughter, mother/son, two best friend story. So there will be little too none Snow/Charming romancing in this story. Sorry; but I never intended to bare too much forces on their love story.
> 
> As to the quote which is honesty not a quote at the beginning of this chapter – a quote that quite frankly has nothing to do what so ever with said chapter …. well; I have decided to share some tidbits that I wish would happen on the show between our beloved characters as a little bonus to all you fairy tale lovers out there.
> 
> ~JCMGF
> 
> Updated: 10:07pm it came to my attention that people are concerned that I'm going to hate bash David Nolan. That is not going to happen. I try my hardest not to hate bash any character that I don't like. I may not love "David" but "Charming" is the same person as "David" - I absoutly adore "Charming" - so how can I hate bash "David" and not hate bash "Charming" impossible. 
> 
> No; I'm going to write more in depth to David Nolan's character more then what the writers on the show were able to do themselves. But; like I stated above this is not a romance story between Snow/Charming or Mary Margaret/David so I'm not going to go too in depth in that area.
> 
> ~JCMGF


	3. The Trouble With Henry's Book

"Why didn't you end up with the huntsman?"

"He wasn't my type. I mean I was thinking of asking him to hide with me; I knew that I would have a better chance at surviving out in the woods better with him; then alone. Just – when it was time to ask him to join me – I looked into his eyes..."

"He wasn't the one for you."

"No. But; I knew that the moment I first set eyes on him in the castle. No; I just knew he didn't belong in the woods with me."

"But you could have saved him. His heart."

"I didn't know Emma, I'm so sorry darling; I didn't know what Regina was going too do to Graham."

– Snow White and Emma in the enchanted forest as they try to fall asleep.

MARY MARGARET'S APARTMENT

"It's like I have this huge hole in my heart. A hole that I never even realized that I had until just a few weeks ago." Mary Margaret stared into the open, and compassionate eyes of the taller brunette that was sitting close to her on the couch. Matter of fact Mary couldn't tell whom hips were whose that was how close the two were sitting. She didn't mind it not one bit. Which was weird because she had always been uncomfortable with anyone getting too close to her. But; she didn't know why. She loved the closeness of Ruby's body to hers. She loved when Emma allowed her to be close to her. She tried to pin point at what point in her life that she started to be uncomfortable with human closeness. It just didn't figure true. "From the moment I slid my eyes over to look at Emma standing in against the cabinets of my classroom. Emma was scared stiff;" She smiled thin; "Who wouldn't be when Regina Mills was on a war path. The poor child." She sighed.

Ruby gently ran soft circles on the back of Mary's hand.

"At the sight of Emma Swan and I realized how truly empty my heart truly was. That no matter how much I love my kids; and how much I volunteer; that I would never ever be able to heal the heart." Mary frowned. "But; that isn't true. My heart is beginning to heal; now that Emma is living with me." She looked into Ruby's brown eyes; "Doesn't that sound very sick? That a total stranger; one that I had never met before in my life; can insistently fill a part; no; a major part of my broken heart?"

"What if your soul has known Emma's soul in a past life?" Ruby right eye brow rose. "I mean that's what it feels like too me. I felt like Emma filled a hole in my heart also when I first set eyes on her; when she rented a room from Granny. She is someone important to me. I haven't figured it out. But; I fully know that Emma is someone important to me. Even through I have never met her before."

"I don't believe in past lives." Mary shook her head. "What if Henry's theory is right."

"That we are characters in his book?" Ruby asked.

"Whom has he told you that you are?" Mary asked.

"Red Riding Hood." Ruby said.

Mary blinked. "Snow White's best friend." She whispered. She swallowed after a sudden thickness entered her throat. "That's why you are here." She got off form the couch. She wrapped her arms tightly across her chest as she backed away. "You are here because Henry told you that you were Red; and that I am Snow White." She barked in harsh laughter; "What did Henry send you here? Hmm … was he worried about poor and meek Mary Margaret Blanchard that he has to take upon himself to fill her life with his chosen friends?"

"Mary it's not like that at all." Ruby's eyes widen.

"Did he or did he not inform you that I was Snow White?" Mary seethed.

"Yes he did." Ruby sighed. "But; that's not why I came over here." She wanted too stand up, and go to the older but shorter woman; but she could tell that if she moved then Mary would lock herself up tighter then well … Emma.

Mary snorted. "I can't believe this." Her green eyes leaped fire. "I can make friends on my own thank you very much. I don't need a mere child … granted a very special child …. to make me friends. I have a very full filling life thank you very much." Her chest tightened for the lack of air. "If I didn't know better; I think he stole my credit card to find Emma; his birth mother; to bring her here to be my friend." She shook her head with a ragged laugh; "But; I can't believe that of the sweet lonely boy."

"Can you calm yourself down and just breathe?" Ruby asked in a calm voice. "You are turning red, and also white. I don't want you fainting on me." She saw that the shorter brunette wasn't listening to her one bit. She bit her bottom lip as she jumped to her feet. She quickly found herself with her arms wrapped tightly around the hyperventilating woman. "If I have to breathe for you, Mary, then I damn will for sure." She said as she felt the woman began to fight against her. "I'm not letting go. You are just going to pass out that much quicker if you keep fighting me. Stop it." She hissed as an elbow smashed into her solo complex. Damn! I need to get her to stop twisting on me. She'll pass out if she keeps fighting me. Hell; I'm amazed Mary Margaret isn't out cold right now. Forget this fighting business – she hasn't taken one good breathe in three minutes. How the hell is she still conscious and still so strong?

Mary stopped moving suddenly, and wrapped her arms tightly around Ruby's back. She fought to control her breathing; because she damn well didn't want to pass out. She wouldn't mind Ruby breathing for her; but it would be damn awkward knowing that herself had caused for the situation to happen. It would be totally different if Ruby breathed for her due to life and death situation; but Mary Margaret knew that working herself into obviation wasn't one. "I'm sorry." She meekly said into Ruby's warm neck.

"Don't be." Ruby said as she rubbed small circles around, and around the shorter brunette's back.

"How can you say that? I just had a massive panic attack in your arms. You have come here to be my friend – and instead of accepting you as I should – I mistrust you and push you away." Mary's green eyes stare at the couch; where moments ago she had been sitting peacefully next to Ruby.

"I would take your hatred any day of the week. As long as you have feelings for me." Ruby softy said. "Just so you will have feelings for me."

Mary pulled away quickly, keeping her arms around Ruby's forearms. "I could never hate you." She looked deeply into Ruby's eyes. "I could never hate you." She firmly reinstated.

ENCHANTED FOREST

THE CABIN

Snow wrapped the blanket around her body as she watched the sheet covered Red kneeling in front of the fire place. "You should have taken the blanket."

"No." Red roughly replied. "You need the blanket more than I."

"Why do you do that?" Snow demanded.

Red placed a few more pieces of wood onto the small stack. "I'm not doing anything." She frowned as she realized that there wasn't enough air for the fire to take hold. She forcefully moved aside three pieces of logs and then grabbed the two rocks.

"Ever since you learned that I'm a Princess you have treated me like I'm better then you." Red slapped the rocks against one another and chose not to reply. Snow got off the bed and moved to kneel down next to the taller brunette. She placed her right hand over Red's moving ones. "I'm not better than you; Red. Matter of fact I'm lesser then you."

Red's head whipped around. "No!" She exclaimed. "Never ever say that about yourself ever again. It's not true. It will never be true."

"I don't know how to take care of myself. My entire life I always had servants to tend to my every whim. I never learned how to survive on my own." Snow shook her head. "Not like you. Even Regina could survive in the woods if she had too." Her lips thinned; "I think she and Daniel would have been happy living in the woods if they could have gone off together."

Snow sighed deeply; "You promised to teach me how to survive in the woods; Red; but how the hell can I do that when you won't let me do anything for myself?"

"Look it's been a rough couple of days for you. You have finally stopped running long enough to have everything catch up to you." Red sighed. "I'm keeping my promise to you Princess Snow White. I will teach you how to survive …."

"Snow." Snow frowned darkly.

Red blinked.

"Don't ever call me Princess Snow White ever again." Snow jaw tightened.

"You are a Princess – even though the Queen wants to dissonance you." Red shrugged.

"My name is Snow." Snow looked steadily into the hazel eyes of the younger brunette. "Just Snow."

Red read the truth in the forest green eyes twelve inches from her own. "Okay." She whispered.

"You also had a rough couple of days also Red. You deserve this blanket," Snow's hand was on the front part of the blanket. "just as much as I. More so in my book." Her right hand rose to touch Red's warm cheek. "I can comfort and protect you." Caressing the cheek; "Don't push me away Little Red Riding Hood."

Red pulled back. "It's not safe for you to be so close to me." Her eyes lowered downcast; "Come Wolfs time I can very well eat you."

"You turned into the wolf to protect me." Snow replied.

"I killed my mother by accident." Red shook her head. "I can kill you by accident also." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Snow moved closer and cupped Red's chin in the palms of her hands; "I love you. I trust you with my life. You are my family." Leaning in she gently kissed the corner of Red's right eye.

"How can you love a monster like me?" Red whimpered in a near whisper. "I don't even love myself any longer. I can't stand whom I am. I'm a murder. I'm no better than the Queen."

"You aren't a murder." Snow firmly said. "You are nothing like the Evil Queen." She couldn't bring herself to say Regina name; because the Evil Queen wasn't Regina. Not the Regina she met when she was ten. No the Evil Queen was a twisted person of pure hate. "I'm never going to be separated from you ever, Little Red." She tearfully smiled. "You are quite stuck with me; weather you like it or not."

"I wish I could love that you are with me from now on; Snow; but I can't; because I know that I'll kill you just like I did with Peter." Red moved away from Snow; causing the smaller brunette's hands leave her skin. She scooted backwards on her butt because she knew her legs wouldn't be able support her" weight.

"Next full moon you'll realize that the Wolf would never harm me." Snow softly smiled; "Even that first time I heard you howling in the night; and I was terrified. That I just knew that if that wolf had tracked me; it wouldn't harm me. You will never harm me."

"You are right. I will never harm you ever again." Red firmly said. "Granny has been tracking me since the woods where I killed Peter. She knows that I know that she's around; she knows that I have to make the first move to fixing our relationship."

Snow's eyes thinned her chin jetted to the right; "Red; where are you going with this?"

"I'll get Granny to come and protect you. She'll teach you how to survive in the woods." Red looked up from her lap into compassionate emerald green eyes. "You can be an honorary granddaughter for her; to take my place." She lowered her eyes once more.

"Don't do this Red. Please don't run away from the people whom love you." Snow tearfully pleaded. She moved herself forward; so she could finally touch Red's skin once more.

"Granny can protect you better then I ever could." Red's hazel eyes snapped upward once more to meet Snow square in the eyes. "You will manage to stay alive; and away from the Queen's henchmen much longer than if I remain with you."

Snow desperately pushed forward; and wrapped her arms tightly around the shaking form of the taller brunette. "I'm never going to let you go." She firmly said in Red's right ear. "Even if we have to live the rest of our lives here in the cabin; in front of the fireplace; naked expect for these bed sheets covering us; I'm NOT letting you go."

Red wrapped her arms tightly around Snow's waist; and pulled herself even tighter against the shorter brunette. Resting her chin on Snow's bare shoulder; "Thank you." she whispered.

END CHAPTER TWO


	4. Trouble With The False Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not having Emma and Henry in the last chapter. I tried to work them in – but I just couldn't do it. I just wanted to cement the close friendship that Mary Margaret and Ruby will have in Storybrooke now. Just so you all know this story takes place right after "Snow Falls". The flashbacks to FTL will start including the other fairy tale characters pretty soon – I just want to explore Snow and Red's friendship a little bit more before I include everyone else.
> 
> No; Mary Margaret, and Ruby don't have their FTL memories back. I know I made it sound like they did in chapter one; but I thought I made it clear that they just had a glimmer of a hint of the true memories – but neither one of them had time to grasp hold of the true memories before the 'cursed' memories blocked them out again. But; they will have the close friendship that they had in FTL – and perhaps even more …. (I still haven't decided if I'm going to take it into a romantically turn or not – they are right now closer then best friends – but not quite like sisters – it's just – just there).
> 
> As for the cabin – I did make it clear that they had been caught in a major snow storm (towards the end of the section in chapter one of course) that was why they took off all their clothes – and just wrapped up in the bedsheets, and each other. (They were just pressed so intimately together for body heat – that is all. They didn't even come close to making love. If I were going in that direction; then I would clearly state it. Sorry for any confusion on not being any clearer).

ANIMAL SHELTER

David pushed the door opened with his right shoulder. He sighed as he moved towards the back where the supplies were kept. He hefted the 12 pound bag of dog food higher up his stomach. "I don't mind working with the animals; I love them. But; I wish that I was outside working with them." He frowned darkly; "Not in Storybrooke – no out in the woods. Hell; even the woods surrounding Storybrooke isn't that bad. It's just – it's just ….." David allowed the bag to drop on the cement. It's not natural. He finished silently.

"Why do you complain in such an manner, David? You absolutely love this place. You always used to come home everyday just raving about the Shelter. You always claimed that the animals whom come through these very doors are blessed to being here. That they are much safer indoors – then they ever had been out in the wilds." Kathryn shook her head from where she leaned against the front counter.

David walked back into the reception area. "I don't remember ever saying anything that dumb in my life." He shook his head.

Kathryn blinked. "You may have unfortunately lost your memory; David Nolan; but I haven't."

David sighed. His hands waved above his head; "Look; I'm sorry that I'm not the David you had met, fallen in love with, married." He looked into her angry and hurt blue eyes. "But; even though my memory is shot right now;" he patted his chest with his left hand. "I'm still me. Maybe the accident has helped shaped my views about life that I never had too began with." He walked over and put his arms around her thin waist. Too thin. Has it always been this tiny? Have I always managed to feel her rib bone before? I'm afraid to put too much pressure on her; in case she'll break. He ducked his head and lightly toyed with his neck; trying to win a kiss from her.

Biting her lip to try to keep from smiling; Kathryn sighed. "I'm sorry that I got so defensive so quickly; David. But; it felt like you were putting me down."

Blue eyes softening at the realization of his gruffness would portray to his wife. "Oh Kathryn; I never once meant to apply anything of the sort. I love you." The words rolled off his tongue; even through David felt like he would choke on the love. But he managed to continue; "I'm just frustrated like all the time because I don't remember anything. My life, my friends, you, myself, Ajax," David inched his head forward; "I'm sorry that I have taken it out of you. I'm sorry for making you thinking of ever doubting yourself."

Kathryn moved the rest of the way and gently captured her husband's lips with her own. They wrapped their arms around each other; and pulled one another closer to each other. She felt him hesitant to deepen the kiss. But finally; he deepened it. It's not like before. Or is it? I don't really remember before – I just remember now clearly. How can that be? David is the one whom was in an accident – not me. But; why do I feel like I'm the one with memory loss? Even more then his? Kathryn shrugged those doubts from her mind; she told herself that this proves how much they loved one another still. They connect on such a deeper connection then they ever had in their marriage.

This doesn't feel right. Not right at all. Kissing Kathryn is NOTHING like kissing Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret is much softer; but yet more firmer. It was like she can control the intensity of the kiss – and I don't mind giving her that control. David flushed as he tried desperately to push the thoughts of Mary Margaret from his brain – and replace them with the thoughts of his wife. But it was hard. Mary Margaret's mouth covered his own only once – and that was in the woods; and she was saving his life. It wasn't even close to a kiss – after all she was just blowing air into his lungs. But; it felt like he had always had her mouth on his – like it belonged there. He fell in love with her then and there. He had planned on wooing her – even in his hospital bed …. until Regina informed him that he was actually married. Not to Mary Margaret like he privately thanked God for – but; no Kathryn. He had a very dim remembrance of her; and his soul cried out Not true. Not True. But that feeling went away as he kept looking into her tear filled; love filled eyes and knew that it was true. She was his wife.

David pulled away from his wife. He run his left hand though his hair. "That was nice." He smiled.

Kathryn watched as her husband backed away from him. He had been doing that every time they kissed. Even when he was in the hospital bed; he moved backwards from her. She felt a dead weight shift in her heart. "Yes; it was nice. David, I have missed the niceness." She sighed; "I wish I knew that you were in that horrible accident – you know that I would have been by your side." Tears filled her blue eyes.

"Of course I know that." David's own blue eyes sparkled with moisture. Even through he knew that at the time of the accident his marriage to Kathryn was over. That he was actually on his way to a divorce lawyer – the man actually had stopped by his hospital room during his recovery. He never told Kathryn this. Why should he just burden her with the news – when she honesty wanted a brand new start with him. That with him gone from her life for two years – she had dealt with the actual loss of him – instead of the thinking of losing him. She didn't like the feeling – she soon started to look for him – thinking that once she talked to him – he would agree to come home; and give it another try. But after weeks of trying to track him down – she knew that something more seriously then him just being angry with her – was going on. That was when she hired people to try to find him. She was shocked beyond belief when Regina showed up at her house – and said that he was in the hospital just woken up from a deep coma. "How long have you known Regina? I mean Mayor Mills? I mean you never knew her before. I mean I have never heard you speak of her."

Kathryn's head tilted "She's my best friend." She paused. Trying to think of exactly when she met Regina Mills. Nothing would come clearly. You would think if Regina was her best friend – then David surely would have met her before. But as that uncomfortable thought came – it quickly disappeared. "I met her during the time we were having issues; David. I'm sorry that I never introduced you two. I'm also sorry that I never mentioned that I made a new friend."

David shrugged his shoulders. "You didn't have to tell me that you made a new friend. I mean you have every right to make friends separate from me." He tried to smile; but it came out stiff. "I have friends that aren't your friends."

Kathryn felt anger course through her. But she fought it down. This was what they had been fighting about before his accident. She walked closer to her husband, taking his right hand in both of her own. "David; I'm sorry that I dragged up the past. I know that I was wrong in pushing this argument with you. I mean I know that you never forced me to kick any of my friends from my life …. or …. that you were angry with me for making new friends." She bit her bottom lip.

This is the one major thing we fought about. It was one of the main reasons why I wanted to divorce her. David's blue eyes widen as this memory returned to him. He opened his mouth to reply when the door opened.

"David, I need some assistance." Mr. French walked into the shelter.

"David we'll finish this at home." Kathryn was suddenly brought to herself on where they were. She blushed slightly as she realized what sort of conversion they were having in a very public place. They didn't even lock the door for crying out loud.

David nodded and then turned his forces on French. "How can I help you with?"

Kathryn picked up her purse and left her husband to his job.

David looked up in time to see his wife's back leave the shelter.

GRANNY'S DINER

The bell above the door tinkled; and Granny looked up. "Where the hell have you been girl! Your shift started an hour ago." She glared at her granddaughter.

"I was -" Ruby began.

"Whom have you been under!" Granny demanded.

Ruby's heat rose high on her cheek bones. Why does she always assume that every time I'm late; that I have been fucking around. She saw the customers looking quickly in her direction – some of them openly smirking; while some were truly embarrassed for her – while others were trying to hold in their laughter. Why does she seem so prone to embarrass me in public. Shit; this conversion could take place in private – just between her and me. But; no Granny always finds pleasure in airing my 'dirty' laundry out in public. "No one." Ruby quietly said in the tense filled silence of the room.

Granny just snorted. "Just get to work girl."

Ruby sighed deeply. She really just wanted to go to the bed and breakfast, and go to her room; and not come out until – well until hell froze over. But; she was scheduled a shift after all. She knew Granny was really short handed – and she didn't want to leave her Granny in lurch after all. She did love the old bat after all. She went behind the counter and grabbed her apron and tied it around her thin waist. I wish I could be back in Mary's arms. I never want to leave them. But; it seemed like Mary really wanted me gone. She picked up her pad and walked towards a table; "How may I help you?" She pasted on a false smile – as the customer smirked up at her; and ordered. Well it took a few moments before he actually ordered something off the menu – she had to put up with the usual sexual remarks from him.

Granny kept a sharp eye on her granddaughter – she hadn't missed the truly hurt in her eyes at what she had said to her. Which was pretty strange – after all ever since Ruby had turned eighteen – and told her that she had lost her virginity – the two of them had heated fights over Ruby's sexual life style in private – and in public. But; today was the first time that she saw raw hurt in Ruby's brown eyes. She heard what the 'gentleman' had said to her granddaughter – and she wanted to kick the man out. But she fully knew that she would be hypocritical if she made an issue of it. After all she was the one whom called Ruby out on her sexual natural. In public never less. But; still Granny didn't trust that man; not one bit. The moment he finished eating he was out of the diner. For good.

Ruby walked towards her Granny with a question in her eyes at how uptight her Granny was standing. She knew by the look in her eyes that Granny had heard what the man had implied to her. But what confused her was that Granny actually cared that man insulted her. Ruby knew that Granny did in fact care about her – loved her – but with all the fights they had ever since she hit her teenage years – it was so damn difficult to get back to the way things had been when she was just a child under foot.

"After he's finished eating; he's not welcome here; or the bed and breakfast again." Granny said loud enough for the man to hear.

The man looked up ready with a remark; but he swallowed hard; as he saw the hard as steel look in the old woman's eyes. I'm glad she doesn't have a weapon in her hands. He just got to his feet. "Forget about the meal. I know when I have over stayed my welcome." He pulled his cap back onto his balded head. "Last time I get in on one of your fights." He walked out of the diner without turning back around. He knew how to save his own skin after all.

Ruby softly smiled as she moved passed Granny. She paused when she felt her Granny's hand on her arm. Turning her brown eyes to meet that of her Granny's; whom was honestly like a mother to her. "I was over at Mary Margaret's." She softly said.

"I'm sorry that I said what I said. You know that I love you right girl?" Granny gently squeezed her granddaughter's arm.

Ruby smiled sadly, "Of course I do Granny. I'm sorry that I turned out the way I have."

Granny sighed, "I just hate to see you hurt. I see the life you live; and I just know that the road is painful." She thought of her own daughter; Ruby's mother; and was sicken that Ruby had turned out just like her. Even through she had raised Ruby since the day Ruby was born; her mother had up and abandoned her after all – Granny had tired to do things different with raising Ruby; so she wouldn't turn out like her mother. But; Granny knew she had been too strict with Ruby concerning whom she could or couldn't have in her life. That Ruby had rebelled anyway and went down the path as her mother. "I'll try to be more understanding to your needs."

"Thanks Granny." Ruby nodded. She put her hand over her Granny's. "Some time can you tell me about my parents."

"I didn't know your father." Granny sighed deeply. "But it is time to tell you about your mother. "

Ruby saw the raw pain her Granny's eyes; "Whenever you are ready Granny; then I'm ready to listen."

Granny lifted up and kissed her granddaughter's cheek. "Best we get back to serving these people. After all they haven't come in to pay for a show. They want their bellies full."

Ruby softly giggled as she looked around; and saw that everyone was staring at them. At least there weren't any smirks; or open disdain as when she first arrived for her shift. "Shows over folks. We'll get your orders out for you real quick." She moved passed her Granny and went about her duties more cheerful then when she first came into the diner.

ARCHIE'S OFFICE

Archie was finishing up some paper work when the door banged open. He sighed as he looked up and met the flashing eyes of Regina Mills. "Regina." He said in a tired voice. He knew what this visit was about. It was always the same these past weeks.

"I want Emma Swan out of Storybrooke – and I never want her to return again." Regina snarled.

"That's not best for Henry." Archie said as he stood to his feet.

"Henry is a boy. A child. He doesn't have the right to choose whom is in his life. You know Ms. Swan's past history." Regina slammed the door shut.

"All we know is what is in her police record – and what you found about her in the public records." Archie's right hand rose to adjust his glasses. "I feel like Emma belongs in Storybrooke."

Regina's eyes lit up with fire. "Emma Swan doesn't belong in Storybrooke." She seethed in low in her throat – her eyes never leaving those of Archie.

"You want me to help Henry right?" Archie refused to be intimated by Regina Mills. He watched as she lifted her left shoulder in an angry shrug. "To help Henry right now; is to keep Emma in Storybrooke. She's not going to harm him. She wants to make sure that he truly has a safe, happy and loving home with you."

Regina snorted. "Like Ms. Swan would ever believe that." She shook her head; "No she's here to steal my son from me."

"She gave birth to him." Archie replied.

"She gave him up. She made sure it was a closed adoption. For ten years she didn't want anything to do with him." Regina was almost screaming.

"She's here now." Archie calmly stated.

"Henry is the one whom seek-ed her out." Regina said in a low deadly tone. "Hell; if he hadn't done that; then Ms. Swan would have happily lived her life not caring about the baby that she freely she gave up."

"You should work with her; instead of against her." Archie sighed. "The more you show your insecurities to her – then the more stubborn she'll remain. Show her that you truly do love Henry; that you have his best interest at heart – and then she'll realize that your raising Henry; is the normal typical way of raising a healthy and responsible child into adulthood."

"I'm not insecure!" Regina stormed.

"It's your defense mechanism." Archie replied. "If you would like to talk to me professionally; then I'm happy to make the appointments to fit around your busy schedule."

"You are only here to help Henry." Regina's bit her bottom lip. "I don't need a therapist."

"We all need to talk to someone whom we trust from time to time." Archie said. "I won't be your therapist. I can be your friend."

Regina blinked. He actually means it. Of course he means it Regina; he's the bloodily cricket after all. Damn consciousness. "I only want you to help Henry get out of this make believe delusions that he's stubbornly clinging too." Her hand was on the knob; and she jerked the door open.

"I'll always be here when you change your mind." Archie gently replied.

Regina glared into his eyes for a long moment; before storming out of the office.

"At least she didn't slam the door." Archie looked to where Pongo had been lying; listening to the entire conversation.

END CHAPTER THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was no Mary Margaret, Emma or Henry is this chapter. Also no FLT flashback. But; I just wanted to deal with some of the other main supporting characters here. David's lack of 'cursed' memories is fun to write. Because; even through David doesn't have his 'real' memories – the 'cursed' memories don't seem right to him. That's for the fact that he had actually been in the coma the full twenty-eight years (hello; he was stabbed close to death when the black smoke of the curse over took the castle). So playing him with a very confused mind is easy to write (Also allowing Kathryn to question her own 'cursed' memories now that David has awaken is a great way to make her realize that she and David truly don't belong together. So when the whole affair comes to light between David; and Mary Margaret; she has a much easier time letting go of David then if she had a firm grasp of the 'cursed' memories).
> 
> I'm setting up for the Regina going to Archie for therapy sessions in s2 early on in this story – so when the cursed does break – she'll have an easier time deciding to go Jimmy Cricket for therapy sessions.
> 
> I have also decided to get Granny and Ruby closer to one another – instead of waiting till the curse breaks. Because Granny and Red have such a strong and loving relationship in FTL; that I know that the 'cursed' Granny and Ruby needed that in their lives. After all Emma has come to Storybrooke – and the curse is weakening.


End file.
